


Beginning of the End

by LittleMissHardCorre



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Roman, M/M, and Hunter being an asshole, and also top roman, chances are this isn't really why the shield split, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHardCorre/pseuds/LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason behind the Shield breaking up all boils down to one man being the King of manipulation... Also Roman is to blame as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave strolled around backstage, desperate to find something to do. He was all jacked up on adrenaline after what they'd done, and he needed some form of release. Beating the crap out of the Shield was far too much fun, and honestly it kinda turned him on a bit. He felt so strong, so empowered. He hadn't felt this way in a long time and truth be told he missed it. 

"Yo, Orton, you busy?" 

The sound of his partners all too familiar voice caught him of guard and he jumped slightly, no expecting to see him anytime soon. Usually he disappeared for a while, doing god only knows what, after they'd been out there. But from the looks of things he was just as restless as Randy was. 

"You know, I can't stop thinking about what we just did, and it got me thinking a little something else. That Reigns boy, he sure looked pretty good on his knees, and I wouldn't mind giving that hair another tug or two. I can't believe we've been doing this thing with the Shield for weeks and we still haven't made a real example out of any of them."   
It didn't take long for Randy to catch on to what Batista was saying, and he had to admit the other man had a point. When they started NXT and these guys appeared Randy hadn't paid much attention, until they made it to the main roster and started this whole 'Shield' thing, that's when he really started looking, and honestly Randy thought the two toned one looked like he'd be a good fuck. But they'd soon realised he was off limits. He was a one man guy apparently and anyone that tried it on with him soon regretted it when Reigns got hold of them. Nobody messed with his boy. He knew a superstar or two that had learned that the hard way. Of course, Randy hadn't planned to listen, until he'd met the big guy properly for the first time when they'd met to discuss the Authority storyline.

The young Adonis had come walking up to him, and stopped long enough to wrap a possessive arm around the two toned boys' shoulders, the younger man leaning into him. He looked hard as fuck but kinda pretty too, the kinda guy you'd fuck in an ally way somewhere but leave before he got up long enough to punch you for leaving him a complete mess. But he held himself like a dom would, and the pretty two toned boy seemed to follow him around like a puppy, so it was pretty obvious this guy hadn't ever bottomed, and Randy hadn't yet figured out a way to get the smaller one underneath him. But seeing Roman crawl to the ring in that moment, the boy looked perfect on his knees, and Randy soon figured out that fucking him would be far more satisfying than getting his hands on that two toned slut of a boyfriend. And right now? Well, he'd be a bit too weak to fight both of them off after the beating he'd received at their hands. It was perfect - not only did it give Randy something to sink his teeth into now that Cody had, for unknown reasons, decided he didn't want to help Randy rid him off all this pent up energy anymore after matches (and honestly Randy blamed Codys damn brother for it), but it was the best way to show all the pretty new faces in the back that Evolution were still tops dogs. And the smirk that formed across Randys face was enough to let Dave know he was down with that. And besides, they were HHH's best friends; it wasn't like anything bad would happen to them. 

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD

Roman trailed backstage, arm wrapped around his bruised ribs. He was in agony after what had happened on Raw, and he barely had enough energy to walk to his locker room without help. He'd ordered Dean to take Seth to the trainers - he knew Dean was slightly less injured than him and he needed desperately for Seth to get checked, so Dean seemed like the best person to take him. He may have been worrying over nothing but he didn't trust anyone else to look after Seth, and after what had happened to them not so long ago, he knew that was a wise decision. He was angry with everyone, including himself. He hated it when Seth got hurt, especially when it was his fault. He should have been able to look after him, protect him, but he'd failed once more and Seth was hurt. Chances are he'd be fine but Roman didn't want to take the risk and had demanded he go to the trainers.

He felt so weak, barely having the energy to stand, especially after he'd landed funny when he'd been thrown through the announce table, having to crawl on his knees like a bitch because he couldn't fight. Despite his current state he made it to the Shield locker room without any incidents, and because Dean and Seth where still with the trainer he was alone. He collapsed on the bench closest to him, not bothering to lock to door, and dropped his head into his hands. He hated feeling like this, so weak and pathetic. He couldn't believe what had happened. Not only had he allowed his best friend and his boyfriend to get the crap beaten out of them, but he'd let himself get pushed around and kicked the shit out of, and he was too weak and powerless to stop it. He'd never felt like that before and it was a feeling he despised. He was trying to focus on his breathing, hoping if he kept it steady enough the aching in his ribs would go away and his head would stop spinning - it already killed from Randy fucking up and he was worried that despite the bruising and the scaring starting to fade, the effects would remain in the form of a concussion if his head got jolted anymore, not that he'd tell Seth that. But damn that sledgehammer hadn't helped.

He was so worried about Seth he hadn't bothered going to get himself checked, focused too much on his younger lover. He was only a year younger than Roman but he didn't seem it, he was so young and innocent at times, it was almost hard to believe there was only a small age gap between them. Despite the pain shooting through his head he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as he thought about the other, so energetic and willing to please. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the door opening behind him, but he whirled around on the bench as he heard it slam shut, gritting his teeth as the sudden movement jarred his injured ribs. 

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Everyone knew this was the Shields private locker room, and yet these two assholes had the nerve to just walk in despite what had happened not too long ago? If Roman wasn't in so much pain he'd have speared them both by now. Unfortunately his ribs felt like they were on the verge of breaking, neither man having been 'gentle' when they slammed him through the table earlier. Roman stood, slightly unnerved as the two older man started walking forward, smirking but remaining silent. He backed up, matching them step for step until his back hit the wall, and he hissed as his ribs were jarred once more. Under normal circumstances he'd have charged by now, literally thrown them out of his locker room, but right now he couldn't even breathe without being in pain, and the thought that he couldn't defend himself made him more nervous than he'd care to admit. What the hell were they up to? Were they planning on beating him up again now he was alone? Was this a desperate attempt to injure him so he couldn't get revenge at Payback? Honestly Roman didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't like his chances. 

Before he knew what was happening they were on him, kicking and punching and pushing him to the ground. He tried his damndest to fight back, punching Batista square in the face, but the second he did Orton sent a swift, painful kick to his bruised ribs and he couldn't help the scream that tore out of his throat. Despite his screams he knew nobody would come - people had learnt long ago to stay out of the Shield dressing room regardless of what noise was coming from there - usually that noise was Seth but tonight it was Roman screaming, and not for the same reasons. He felt tears filling his eyes as his ribs were kicked repeatedly, Batista practically stomping on them in anger after Roman had punched him, the red mark prominent on his cheek. He ground his teeth together, refusing to make a sound or let the tears fall, refusing to show any further weakness in front of the two older men. Finally they let up, the kicks stopped connecting, but Romans' hopes of being left alone were soon squashed as Orton grabbed a fist full of hair, pulling Roman to his knees. Batista crouched down so his face was level with Romans', grinning as he ran a finger across his lips, Roman wanting desperately to pull his head away but the grip on his hair was too tight, and he was in too much pain to fight back. 

"Now would you look at that Randy, we've gone and got ourselves a pretty boy. You're looking kinda angry there boy, what's wrong? Hmm, I'm thinking you spent so much time fucking that pretty little boyfriend of yours nobody ever taught you how to spread your legs. But don't worry, me and Randy are gonna teach you. And maybe when we're finished with you we can have a little fun with that whore you call a boyfriend."

Roman felt anger flair up at the mention of Seth, but his anger quickly faded to panic as the reality of Batista's threat set in. They couldn't be serious - there was no way they could be serious. Roman had heard stories about shit like this happening back in the day but fuck there was no way this was happening now, not to him. Orton let go of his hair, pushing him forward so his head practically bounced off the concrete below. He felt one of the two straddling his lower back, obvious erection pressing against him and a hand in his hair again, pulling his head back so his back arched slightly. He felt something wet against his neck, grimacing as he realised it was someone's' tongue. He dug his nails into the concrete beneath him, trying desperately to somehow crawl away, groaning in pain as a pair of teeth clamped down on the sensitive skin of his neck. He felt the tears welling in his eyes, stronger this time but he refused to let them fall, refused to let this happen. He prayed for an ounce of strength, a rush of adrenaline, something to help him fight these assholes off. He heard Orton laughing in the background, assuming from that it was Batista straddling him, his erection now grinding against Romans' lower back. But as the door swung open, banging against the wall with force, the hearts of all three men leapt into their throats, the most unlikely companion stepping into the room.

"Randy, Dave. I suggest you get up and walk away now." The cold, emotionless tone of his saviour echoed in the dead silence of the room, and it was enough for the two men to practically take off running, leaving Roman lying on the floor. He curled into a ball when Batista released him, his arms moving to wrap around his aching midsection. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was in agony, his ribs and head were on fire, and the reality of what had almost happened crashed into him and it was all just too much for him to take. 

The feeling of a pair of strong arms lifting him was the last sensation he felt before his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman groaned as he finally opened his eyes, taking a moment to try and figure out where he was. Last thing he remembered was Orton and Batista attacking him in the locker room and... Fuck. He was going to kills those sons of bitches! Just as soon as the room stopped spinning and he could sit up without breaking his own ribs. Okay, plan B, kill them at Payback. That seemed like a good plan. For now he was going to snuggle back into the plump pillows underneath him and rest. Wait. Pillows? The hell?

He forced himself to sit up so he could get a better look at his surroundings. He was in hotel room, one that was a lot fancier than his. It must have been some sort of suite - the kind of room Roman would never waste his money on. As long as his Roman had a shower, a bed, and at least one other surface for him to fuck Seth on he didn't care too much what it looked like. The bed he was lying on was huge, bigger than the average king size, and the sheets draped over his were red silk. How he'd gotten here he had no idea, but he assumed who ever saved him from Orton and Batista (and he must have been saved because he was in no fit state to protect himself, that much he knew) had brought him here, and for some reason had decided it's be a good idea to remove his shoes and vest, leaving him in just his pants and his belt, and put him under the sheets to rest. But why?   
He wasn't prepared for the sudden sound of the little electronic beep as the key card slid into its slot, the door opening only a few seconds later. He gripped the sheets beneath him hard as the door began to open slowly, waiting for the face of his host -saviour? - to appear. And the face he saw wasn't one he was expecting, or one he was happy to see. 

"You." It came out as more of a growl than anything, and honestly he didn't care. He glared at the person stood in the door way, wishing he had enough strength to get up and spear the fuck out of him. 

"You know, you'd think you'd be nicer to the guy that saved your ass. Literally." He ignored the glares Roman was sending him, understanding he was in pain and probably frustrated about what had happened. 

"Look, I know you're pissed, and you have every right to be, but as much of a dick as I can be when I need to, what happened in the locker room tonight is something I have never and will never condone. It's disgusting and I will be punishing those two for it. We might have this rivalry between us, but if I'd known what they were planning I'd have stopped it before it even started. I brought you here to make sure they couldn't get to you again before I'd had a stern talk with them, so relax. I have no intensions of hurting you. Not tonight."

For the first time since he'd walked through to door, Roman looked at him. He really looked. Triple H stood in the door way, looking as tall and powerful as ever, short hair, broad shoulders, biceps almost bulging out of the evolution t-shirt he was wearing. And his eyes were as intense as always as they stared directly into his, but for once they held a sense of sincerity instead of malice. Maybe he was telling the truth; maybe Triple H did have honest intensions when he saved him. But Roman wouldn't be too quick to decide that.  
"So you're telling me you brought me back to your hotel room, half undressed me, and put me in your bed out of the goodness of your heart?" He wasn't an idiot; he knew there were more than a handful of guys back stage who wanted to fuck him. There were admittedly plenty more who wanted to fuck his boyfriend - and any dumb enough to try it on with him soon paid the price - but he knew some of the older, bigger guys who wanted to try and prove they were more dominant than him, could fuck anyone they wanted and get away with it. And he wouldn't be shocked if Triple H was one of those guys. 

He was known backstage for his ability to fuck anyone he wanted, but so far he'd ran out of luck with the Shield. Back when they used to work for him he'd tried it one with Seth more than a handful of times, constantly buttering him up, flirting with him, touching him up constantly, being nicer to him than he had the other two but Seth never caved. He was proud of his baby boy for saying no, for staying faithful every time. And of course Dean could be a lunatic at times so it was rare anyone tried it on with him, mainly out of fear of what the guy would do. The only people that slept with Dean were the ones Dean specifically told to be outside his room at a certain time. And nobody was stupid enough to try and top Roman after what he'd done to Harper when he had tried feeling him up. The only reason Orton and Batista got so close is because he was injured and alone. But he'd make damn sure they'd pay for it. So Hunter hadn't managed to worm his way into the bed of any of the Shield so far. The three of them were currently ruining his reputation so Roman didn't find it too much of a coincidence than he'd ended up in Triple H's bed. 

"Look, I might not be the most honest guy in the world, hell come Sunday I'm planning on doing my best to break every bone in your body. When I'm in the ring I consider it my job to break people. But there's a difference. You step in the ring with me you're giving me permission to destroy you, you're asking for me to break your body. You weren't asking for this. That's the difference. So yeh, I might be a complete asshole when I need to be. But this time, I helped you because it was right. And anyway, I wouldn't have as much fun beating the crap out of you Sunday if you were already beat to hell." His mouth twisted up into a playful smirk at the end of his words, and Roman couldn't help but smile lightly at his words. It made sense surprisingly. If he was in the right frame of mind he might have questioned why Hunter knew exactly when to show up to help him, but his mind was focused on other things. If Seth was okay, the best way to kill Orton and Batista and make it look like an accident, where his vest was...

"Hey. If you did this to help me where the hell are half my clothes and why did you bother taking them off?" He pulled the sheets up around him, suddenly aware that he was shirtless. He hated this, the only person he was kind of okay with seeing his shirtless was Seth, and that was only because they slept together so he didn't get much choice. He didn't exactly have the best genetics, and no matter how hard he worked and how often he hit the gym, or tried watching what he was eating his body still didn't look how he wanted it to. Seth had the perfect abs, he was skinny and cut and perfect. Next to him Roman just looked... well, fat. And no matter how often Seth tried telling him he wasn't, that there was nothing wrong with his body, he couldn't help it. Sometimes he got changed in the bathroom; sometimes he wore a t-shirt to bed. He hated people seeing him without a shirt and he knew that it upset Seth, but Seth was perfect, he didn't understand. And now, being here in front of his enemy, he felt more vulnerable than he'd care to admit. 

"I was just trying to make you more comfortable. And I know you're in pain, you can't lie to me about that, I know what it looks like. Would you have preferred it if I'd left your aching ribs in that vest?" He had a point; his ribs did feel better now they were free from his clothes. He took a moment to rub them, trying to sooth the small ache that still remained. He barely noticed as the sheets fell down once more, exposing his upper body to Hunter. Hunter let his eyes run over Romans' exposed chest, down his abs and back up to his face. He had no idea why the kid was so determined to hide himself from the world. He looked damn good considering the bodies of half the people he was related to, and his face more than made up for what, in Romans' mind, his body lacked. Roman was so lost in his own movements it shocked him for a moment when he heard Hunter speak, not expecting it. 

"Can I ask you something?" He said, still stood by the door, arms now hanging loosely by his sides.

"Sure." He shrugged, not quite expecting the question that followed.

"How come you've never let anyone fuck you?" He asked it so casually, like he was asking where the bathroom was or what Romans' favourite colour was. He could feel the heat rising in his face.

"Excuse me?" He wasn't quite sure how to answer that, it was a question he'd never expected to be asked.

"How come you've never let anyone fuck you? I mean I get it with Seth, he's pretty and he has the perfect little mouth and one of the best asses I've seen on a guy, someone like that belongs on his back with his legs spread or on his knees with a cock in his mouth" he ignored the glare Roman send him for talking so crudely about his boyfriend "but you could get any guy in the WWE to fuck you if you wanted, and yet you haven't. Why?"

"Because I'm not into that. I top, that's the end of it." He couldn't believe they were even having this conversation.

"Haven't you ever been curious though? Haven't you ever wondered what it feels like? Think about all those times you've fucked Seth, the noises he makes, the way he begs for more, haven't you ever wondered what's so amazing about being fucked that's make him act that way? Don't you wanna know how it feels? To be completely, truly full, to be stretched and fucked, having your sweet spot abused and love every second of it? You're telling me you've never wondered?" 

The bastard knew exactly what he was doing. Of course Roman had wondered. Seth had, on more than one occasion, tried to convince Roman to let him top, promised him he'd enjoy it, but he'd always said no. He loved Seth but he was just so... small. And pretty. How did he expect to top anyone, let alone someone like Roman? He'd always known he could get any of the guys that wanted to fuck him to do as he asked, but how did you go about asking someone to fuck you? It wasn't exactly his style; it seemed far too desperate and more than slightly embarrassing to ask someone to essentially take your virginity. So he'd stayed curious, and constantly shot down Seth when he'd asked because Seth wasn't the kind of guy he'd give it up for. He needed someone bigger than him, more experienced with this kind of thing. Seth was a good fuck but he doubted the guy could top him properly. 

"Does it matter if I have? Not like it's ever going to happen." He doesn't know why he's so hesitant to admit it. "And besides, what would you know. I mean I've heard the rumours, hell I've watched you come on to my boyfriend half a dozen times and touch him more even more so - which by the way I is making me even more determined to beat the crap out of you Sunday - but come on man, you have a pretty little wife to bang every night. What would you know about gay sex? Not like those rumours are true right?" He knew. Deep down Roman knew what the answer to all this was but he needed to hear him say it. He didn't know why but he needed confirmation, he needed to hear him admit it. 

"Evan Bourne, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, Cesaro, Miz. Hell, even John fucking Cena himself. You think those guys got title shots and championship belts for all their hard work? They might act all high and mighty, like I chose them because they were better than everyone else, but every single one of them got on their knees for me to get what they wanted - hell one or two of them did it just to find out what it was like to get fucked by the boss. Now, don't get me wrong, Steph is hot as hell and she's a damn good fuck. But I'm never been the type to stick to one person - she knew that when she married me. And there is no better feeling in the world than a nice, tight ass clenching around your cock, listening to whatever slut is underneath you moaning and begging for more because they can't get enough." 

He swallowed hard as he listen to his boss speak. Fuck, it was true. Hunter really could get anyone he wanted. His words were having an undesired effect on him; he could feel his pants growing slightly tighter as his mind wandered off, images of Hunter fucking people like Cena and Orton dancing around in his head. Hunter was smooth; ever word he spoke was washing over Roman, getting inside his head. He couldn't help but imagine it, someone as experienced as Hunter taking him, one of the few guys in the back who could match him on strength, just dominating him the way he did Seth. By the time he snapped out of his thoughts Hunter had already crossed the room and was now sat on the edge of the bed beside him, close enough to tease him but not quite close enough that Roman could reach over to kiss him... And why did he suddenly wonder what he tasted like?  
"Come on, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to feel it. Tell me you don't want to know what it's like to get filled completely, to be fucked so hard you can feel it for days afterwards, to give up all sense of control and let someone totally dominate you. To pull your hair and smack your ass and just fuck you over and over and over again until you can't take it anymore and you cum harder than you ever have before. Tell me you don't want that. Go ahead, I dare you." 

As he spoke his face moved closer, until it was only an inch away from Romans. Roman could feel Hunters breath on his lips, his heart starting to race. He wanted to get up, to move away, to scream at Hunter that he was wrong and he didn't want that, but he couldn't. He was frozen by Hunters words. Images of Hunter fucking Orton and Cena passed through his mind again but this time they were slowly morphing into images of him, on his hands and knees, taking every inch of his boss' cock deep inside him and he couldn't hold back anymore. So instead of denying what Hunter was saying he pressed forward, lips crashing into Hunters as the sheets around his chest dropped. He caved. And he couldn't wait to see what came next.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter tried desperately to refrain from smirking as he felt Romans' lips crash into his. He knew it would work, he always knew just what people needed to hear and what to tell them in order to get his own way. All the guys on the roster, no matter their size, were curious. All of them wondered what it was like, wanted to know how it felt to be fucked, but most of them wouldn't ever ask anyone to do so, wouldn't risk ruining their egos. But a few perfectly chosen words from Hunter and they were all practically falling into his lap, their secret need to be dominated and fucked strongly out weighting the possible effect it'd have on their egos, and Roman Reigns was no exception. Seth had originally shocked him when he's declined his advances time after time. He was fairly impressed; most pretty boys could barely stand in the same room as him without getting their panties wet. But Seth, he was loyal, he loved Roman and there's nothing he wouldn't do for the other man - including turning down an offer of the best sex he could ever dream of. But he knew with the right push Roman would cave. 

He hadn't asked Randy and Dave to attack him in the locker room, but with the way they went sneaking around after Raw ended got his suspicions raised and he'd decided to follow them, and he was glad he did. He wasn't going to let them ruin Reigns for him; he wanted the kid fresh and willing. But he'd left them alone long enough to fuck him up a little, and spook him just enough that he'd be thankful for Hunter saving him, even if he wouldn't admit it. And thus far his plan was working perfectly. Of course his plan didn't stop with fucking Reigns, it was a little lengthier than that, but by this time next week Hunter knew he'd have exactly what he wanted. He'd have broken the Shield and he'd finally get that two toned bitch into his bed. But first, he had to get what he needed from Roman. He put his hand on the younger mans thigh, squeezing it gently at first, before he pulled away, mentally grinning as Roman tried to follow his lips. 

"I'm going to be honest with you. I don't play nice when it comes to guys your size. You were built to take punishment, to not break easily, and when I have a guy like you in my bed I follow that. So you can get up and walk away right now if you want to, I'm not going to stop you. Or you can stay, and finally kill that curiosity and understand why your boyfriend loves getting fucked so much. But if you do stay, I have no intensions of being gentle with you."

"I'd be offended if you were." Honestly Roman had no idea what he was saying, all he knew was he needed Hunter inside him; he didn't care about anything else in that moment. He didn't care that he was cheating on Seth, who'd stayed so fucking loyal to him, he didn't care that he was probably back at the locker room panicking and wondering when Roman was, he didn't care that this was his enemy. All he cared about was finally killing the curiosity that was burning him from the inside. He needed to know how it felt to give up control completely. 

The words had barely left his mouth when Hunter used his free hand to grip Romans' hair tightly, pulling his head back towards his for another kiss. It was harsh, all teeth and tongue and Roman loved it. He toed off his shoes, pulling back from Roman and standing up long enough to pull his t-shirt off. He pulled back the sheets completely, exposing Romans' naked chest, but his eyes fixed on the pants that were blocking him from his prize. He moved onto the bed, kneeling between Romans' spread legs, and wasted no time in undoing his belt and pulling down the zipper, pleased when Roman instinctively lifted his hips so he could pull down both his pants and boxers, leaving the younger man completely exposed, and already hard. It was a beautiful sight, Hunter couldn't lie. The guy was completely smooth - no doubt a request from his bitch - and even though he wasn't quite as big as Hunter his cock was rather impressive. No wonder Seth had stayed with him so long - he probably thought Roman was the biggest he was going to get. It was both long and thick, a trait you didn't get with most guys. Shame he wasn't going to get to use it tonight. 

Roman could feel the heat once more rising in his cheeks as Hunters eyes moved across his body, drinking in the sight of him spread out on the silk sheets, waiting for him to just move. He almost wanted to cover himself up, embarrassed by Hunters lingering gaze but he refrained from doing so. He watched as Hunter undid his own jeans, standing at the foot of the bed and letting them drop to the floor, along with his boxers. Roman couldn't help the light gasp that fell from his lips, eyes growing slightly wider as he took in the image before him. Hunters cock was already hard, and damn it was huge. His was bigger than average - it was one of the things about his body he'd always actually liked and he'd certainly never had any complaints - but Hunters was bigger. It must have been just a little bit longer than nine inches, thick and smooth, with a patch of dark blond, neatly trimmed hair at the base. He stood there stroking it, preparing to put it inside him and Roman was almost positive there was no way it was going to fit. He climbed back onto the bed between Romans' still spread legs, and ran his hand through the thick, soft locks of Romans' hair. Suddenly his hand tightened in the dark locks, pulling Romans' head back harshly, forcing him to arch his back, and Roman noticed he appeared to have a thing for pulling his hair.

"Now, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to be nice and prep you. I know this is your first time and as rough as I like to give it I don't do blood. Not like this anyway. And when I've prepped you you're going to be a good little bitch for me and get my dick nice and wet before I shove it in that tight little ass. Understand?" 

Roman couldn't do anything except swallow and nod, agreeing with what the older man was saying. Honestly it was a rare occurrence for him to go down on Seth, and usually when he did it was to tease him, get him in the mood, or to make Seth forgive him when he'd fucked up. Thinking about it Roman realised he might have been a somewhat selfish lover. But right now he was faced with the idea of putting that monster of a cock inside him, to please Hunter and get him wet enough to slide inside him and all thoughts of Seth vanished from his mind. Hunter practically stalked over his body, hovering just an inch above him. He could feel his heart racing, surprised it hadn't jumped out of his chest yet. He was nervous, and he was convinced Hunter was going to tear him in half, but he wanted this. He needed this. And he'd be damned if he back out of this opportunity now. 

He spread his legs a little wider, trying his best to keep the colour out of his cheeks as he did so, and allowed Hunter move room to move. His hands had a white knuckle grip on the sheets below, but he held Hunters gaze as the older man licked three of his fingers, coating them with nothing but his saliva before sliding his hand down to the one place Roman had never been touched. He remained silent - because really when you were naked in a random hotel room with your boss/number one enemy about to finger you there was nothing to say that seemed appropriate - and tried to hide his nerves as he felt Hunter press a thick digit against his entrance. He'd never had anything inside him before, despite Seth's multiple attempts to slide a finger inside him when he'd been sucking Roman off. He never got anywhere though - and even if he had Seth's fingers were thinner than Hunters, and wouldn't have stretched him anywhere near as much as he knew Hunters cock was going to. 

Roman could feel himself clenching as Hunters first finger pressed against his entrance and he forced himself to relax as the digit tried to slide past the tight ring of muscle. He knew his body was trying to reject the foreign object but Hunter moved his free hand out of Romans' hair and used it to caress his thigh, distracting his body and allowing it to relax long enough to slide his finger in up to the first knuckle. The fingers caressing and massaging his thigh knew exactly what they were doing though, and it wasn't long before Roman was relaxed enough to let Hunter push his first finger all the way inside him. It was an odd feeling really, and Roman was entirely sure he wasn't enjoying it, but he knew there had to be more to it. He was hoping when Hunter hit the 'spot' Seth was always going crazy over it'd show him exactly why guys enjoyed this so much. But for now he had to grin and bare the awkward part, so he lay down on the sheets beneath him, closed his eyes and allowed his mind to focus on the hand that had moved from his thigh to caress his stomach, and ignore the feeling of the intrusive finger slowly thrusting in and out of him. 

It didn't take long for Hunter to pull his finger out, pushing two back in and stretching him further. Roman figured he wouldn't take too long to prep him, after all he did warn Roman he wouldn't exactly be 'gentle' in taking his virginity, so honestly Roman couldn't really complain. It burned a little, and Roman had still yet to figure out exactly why Seth loved this so much, but he couldn't back out of this now, he had to keep going. He spread his legs a little wider, trying to keep his mind focused. He felt the thick digits inside him starting to scissor, trying to ease him open before a third almost forced its way in to join the first two. Damn, Roman wasn't entirely sure he was ready for the intrusion, but for the sake of his dignity he remained silent, determined not to cry out like a bitch. He might be lying on a random hotel bed letting another man finger him but that didn't challenge his masculinity. Right?

Hunter had apparently deemed that enough prep for him as he withdrew his fingers, despite the short amount of time he'd had them inside the younger man, and Roman couldn't help but groan at the loss. It might have been a sensation he wasn't used to but for some reason he found himself missing the feeling of being stretched. Hunter used his once soothing hand to grab him by the hair, pulling him up harshly and forcing Roman to his knees on the bed, his head only inches away from Hunters hard cock. He ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, eyeing the offending object before him. He knew what hunter wanted, and despite how nervous he was he was determined to prove his worth. After all he did exceed in everything he did, why should bottoming be any different? 

Swallowing his nerves he plunged forward, wrapping his lips around the thick head of Hunters cock, moaning as the salty taste hit his tongue. He pressed his tongue into the slit, gathering up as much pre-cum as he could before he felt Hunter using his hair to push Romans' head further down his cock. He allowed Hunter to push his head down, taking in as much of his cock as he could before it hit his gag reflex and he pulled back slightly, not used to having something this size in his mouth. It was rare he'd gone down on Seth, and honestly he wasn't even sure he was doing it right, but he continued anyway, sucking and moaning around the length in his mouth. He must have done something right because Hunters grip on his hair tightened slightly, and he could feel the older man start rocking his hips in small movements. He carried on with what he was doing until Hunter pulled his head up and off his cock, Romans' mouth releasing the organ with a slight 'pop'. He didn't speak; he just moved them again so they were on the bed, Roman on his knees and elbows, ass completely exposed to the man kneeling behind him. They were facing towards the side of the room as opposed to the headboard, and Roman could feel the nerves setting in once more as the thick head of Hunters cock brushed against his opening for a brief second before he pulled back.

"You know, you did pretty damn good sucking my dick. But I'm starting to think maybe you don't want my dick in you. I mean, you've been pretty quiet this whole time, so maybe we should just end this here and now, since you're not that into it. What do you say?"

The rational part of Roman knew this was all part of Hunters game, that he was just trying to get to him. But the rest of his brain was screaming that he needed to do anything to get Hunters dick inside him now, because god he couldn't wait anymore and if Hunter stopped now he'd officially grow crazy. All the arousal cursing through his body had taken over and he started spewing words to the point where he had no idea what he was saying he was just praying it was working.

"No, no, no, no, no you can't just stop there Hunter please, I want it, I do, I need this I need to know how it feels. Please you said you'd fuck me you can't back away now, I need to know what it feels like to have a cock inside me Hunter, I swear to god if you don't put your dick inside me right now I'm going to spear your ass half way to China."  
He knew that threat probably didn't hold any weight considering he'd said it after he'd begged for Hunters dick. Actually it probably wasn't threatening anyway given the fact he was still naked and on his knees with his hard on leaking against the smooth sheets but it seemed to do the trick anyway because Hunter gave a small chuckle and then there was a thick cock pressed against his opening again and as nervous as he was he couldn't wait for this to happen. He held his breath as Hunter pushed his cock in, and once the head was in he could feel Hunter push his cock the rest of the way in quite forcefully and the breath left his body. It hurt when it happened but thankfully Hunter paused when he was inside Roman, giving him a chance to adjust. It was official. Roman was no longer a virgin in any sense of the word. 

After pausing for a moment Hunter started to move, and he already started making good on his promise. He wasn't thrusting at a quick pace but every thrust was hard and Roman could feel every single inch of Hunters cock as it slid inside him. He let out a low moan at the feeling, completely unused to being in this position and having this feeling off fullness inside him. He reached forward to grasp the sheets as Hunter started improving his pace, going faster and faster each time, but never losing any of the power behind his thrusts and Roman could practically feel the bed shaking beneath them. His breath increased with Hunters thrusts, and he was still entirely sure he wasn't enjoying this odd sensation, until Hunter shifted his hips just slightly and Roman almost screamed. 

"Hunter, do it again, please." Was this what Seth felt every time they fucked and Roman hit his spot? Was this feeling the thing that made Seth beg like a $2 slut for Romans' dick, just so he could feel Romans' cock hitting that amazing spot inside him like Hunter just did? Because fuck Roman couldn't imaging any better feeling. He could almost hear Hunter smirk above him before he shifted slightly, returning to his thrusts and pressing against Romans' prostate every time he slammed his cock back inside him. The room was filled with the noise of Hunters balls slapping against Romans' thighs, and the younger mans hard breathing. Then it was back, the hand in his hair. It gripped tightly and pulled his head back harshly and forcing him to arch his back. Roman couldn't help but moan every time Hunter pulled his hair harshly, and the sounds of his moans only increased.

"Fuck you're good for someone who's never had a dick inside them. Come on slut; tell me how much you're loving this. Tell me how good my cock is inside your tight little hole."

"I love it, I love your cock inside me, I've never felt anything like it before. Please don't stop, don't ever stop, fuck, I'm so close, so fucking good."

He was past the point of caring how degrading this was. It was something he'd never usually do but right now he was so close to the edge he'd do anything to make Hunter keep going. His hips were grating against the sheets as he started moving his hips back to meet every thrust. He moved one hand down to grasp his cock, jerking himself off in time with the movements of Hunters hips and it wasn't long until he was coming, releasing all over his own stomach as he screamed, knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets. A few thrusts later Hunter joined him in ecstasy, spilling inside Romans' ass. He collapsed on the bed, eyes closing for a moment as he tried to catch his breath, but then the nights events over took him and he briefly drifted off into sleep. Hunter also took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out gently, watching his seed slowly slip out of Romans' closing hole and mixing with his own on the sheets underneath. He looked up, a nice smirk on his face as he looked over to the bag on the chest across from him, and winked as the red light from the hidden camera bleeped at him. Bye bye Shield.


End file.
